Those girls from Russia
by Lainey-Greengrass
Summary: Its 1974, and the maruaders and friends and some enemys are starting their forth year at Hogwarts school for Witchcraft and Wizardry. How will everything change when 4 girls tranfer in from Russia.


**Those girls from Russia**

**A Marauders era Harry Potter Fan fiction  
**

**Chapter 1**

**Yana**

I sit utterly bored on the plush leather couch in my living room. The T.V. was showing some muggle sport, and a fire was crackling in the marble fire place, but I wasn't paying attention to either.

I stare, my eyes unfocused out the window, watching the white specks of snow drift down. An exasperated sigh escapes my lips.

"SNOW! In summer! It's all we ever get around here!" I complain in my native language Russian. I glare back out the window, disgruntled, when I notice a slightly darker shape approaching the window. I jump up and throw the window open, as my snowy owl, Artimis flies in.

I walk over to her, and scratch her head. "Hey Artimis, what you got for me" I coo in Russian, and take the thick parchment envelope.

I tear it open eagerly, and pull out one of the thick pieces of parchment enclosed.

My eyes widen as I see the English text on the paper, but one word I spot makes me determined to read it. '_Hogwarts_'

I narrow my eyes, and start to read aloud, hoping that will help me remember what the words mean.

_"Dear Yana Rybanov, you have been sel-ect-ed do be in an ex-change pro-gram. You may de-cline, but this is a won-drous op-por-tu-nidy to learn about another cul-dure, and to make more friends. You are one of 4 students from you school ran-dom-ly chosen, from the lisd of those who qual-i-fied. If you choose do ac-cept you will finish your magic-al ed-u-cation at Hogvarts school of vitchcraft and vizardry"…_

I squeal excitedly and drop the letter. I didn't understand most of it, but from what I did, I think I'm going to Hogwarts! I spin, over joyed, and the skirt of my vibrant green, ankle length dress billows out, and my mid-back length, slightly wavy, snowy brown hair flies around. I fall onto the couch, and sit up readjusting my crystal sunflower hair clip, sitting low on my bangs, which are brushed to the left and reach my collar bone. I pull on my black leather boots, and my brown fur coat. I pull my black ushanka* firmly onto my head, and I run out the door. I

I skid to a stop outside my family's indoor pool house, my feet sliding in the snow. I yank open the door and run in. My parents stare up at me from their positions in the pool.

"MOM, DAD! I'M GOING TO HOGWARTS!" I yell excitedly in Russian. My mom cocks her head to the side, her damp hair, the same color as mine, flopping against her head.

"That's _nice, honey_" She fakes a smile, then continues speaking, in the same fake joy. "But this is your father's and I's alone time." Her Russian was careful, and sharp.

My shoulders sag. "Yeah… uh sorry" I mumble in Russian, and sprint out. I sigh, walking back into my fancy living room… WAIT! Uncle Yekiv will care! I scrawl in russian on a piece of parchment.

'_Hey Yekiv! I have something awesome to say! See you in a minute!_

_ Love, Yana_

I roll it up and toss it to Artimis, who catches it in her claws, and she flies out the still open window. I grab the discarded envelop and letter, then stick them in my coat pocket. I climb in the fire place, grabbing a handful of floo powder, and drop it, the fire flares up green, and my little kitty darts in.

"Rybanov Eastern Manor!" I say my voice ringing clear, and I whoosh through the floo. I stumble out a dark stone fire place into my uncle's nice kitchen. I sit down in one of the dark wood chairs at the small dark wood table. I tap my fingers on the smooth polished wood impatiently. My cat jumps up on my lap, rubbing his face on me, I idly scratch his head. "Oh Reggie 3, did you follow me?" I whisper quietly to him in Russian. Of course, being a cat, he just purrs. Uncle Yekiv skids into the room, Artimis on his shoulder.

"What!" He yells excited I pull the letter out grinning like a maniac.

"I'm going to Hogwarts!" Artimis flies over and lands on my shoulder, gently nipping my ear. He grins at me. "This must be celebrated… WITH VODKA!"

Yekiv takes a sip from his glass. "So, do you know who the others are?" I shake my head, and roll my dark blue-violet eyes.

"no you goof ball, you read the letter, you know what I know" He frowns.

"No need to be snarky" he grumbles, his Russian a little slurred do to the fact that he has drank more than me. I mean I'm halfway through my 1st glass and he's on his 3rd? Oh uncle Yekiv… It's awkwardly silent for a moment or to, when a weird thought popped in my head.

"Uncle Yekiv?" He looks up from his glass.

"Yes?"

"Isn't the guy who blew all his money yours and dads brother?"

"Yes. Your point is?"

"Didn't they have a daughter my age?"

"Yes. Why?"

I reach across the table and thwack him. "And she was left with them! Just exiled like them for simply being their daughter?"

He blinks. "No, she has a portion of the fortune set aside for her, and like you, will get it when she comes to age." I sigh exasperated.

"Then why leave her with them!" I growl angerly. He blinks slowly.

"Where else would she go?" I face palm, frustrated.

"With you perhaps! You have this big house all by yourself! Try thinking!"

"Oh… yeah, Sorry. I'm not very smart when I'm drunk."

I sigh and mutter under my breath. "You're not very smart when you're sober either." Of course, he heard me.

"True that, Yana. True that"

Authors note: *an Ushanka is a type of Russian hat.

The name of each chapter is the person whose POV it is.

Those aren't typos BTW. That's me trying to transcribe the accent into text.

(And yes he has a fire place in his kitchen)

R

R

(Please review)


End file.
